


Dog Show

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: The girls all prepare for Plue's debut in an online dog show.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Lucy Heartfilia/Mirajane Strauss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Dog Show

"I... I'm not so sure about this, Cana..." Lucy said nervously, holding onto her dog, Plue. "Entering him in a dog show is a little... even an online one..."

Cana shrugged, adjusting the lighting setup. "Gotta do something while we're stuck in the house. I need the practice with filming, you're bored as hell, and I swear to god if we don't give Mirajane something to do with her hands I will start screaming. She's cleaned every dish in the house. Twice."

It wasn't an exaggeration on Cana's part. In fact, Mirajane had actually done it three times. And had also made plans to deep clean all the carpets. But Lucy would keep that to herself for now. "Look, Cana," she said instead, "I don't even know what breed Plue is. How could you even fill out the registration if we don't know?"

"Ha!" Cana pointed at Plue, who raised a trembling paw in greeting. "Lucy, we're not even sure Plue is a dog. I mean... he looks like a sentient snowman."

That was also true, unfortunately. Lucy placed a kiss on Plue's head. "But we love him anyway."

Mirajane swept into the room. "How is the setup going?"

"Good," Cana stated. "Going to need to figure out what to do for his talent still, but this bit's about ready."

She nodded, then held her hands out for Plue. "Time to give him a bath. He's got to look his best for this."

Lucy reluctantly handed Plue over. "Take good care of him, please. He kinda... melts in the bath, you know."

"Can we make that his talent?"

"Cana! No!"


End file.
